Dear Dumb Diary
by ShroomsOnAcid
Summary: Helga loses her diary and let's just say things don't go too well. Chapter 2 is up! :D
1. Uh Oh!

**Chapter 1: Uh Oh…**

**A/N: Author speaking, thank you for reading this. Anyways, here are a few things you should know about this story. First things first, this story is set a couple years after and Helga and friends happen to be in high school. Next, for the most part, this story will mostly be told in Helga's POV, I may switch to others POV too, but for now let's keep things simple. And let's not forget, if a character's word are in italics, those are there thoughts. Last thing, the author of this story is awesome :P Anyways, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: The closest thing I own to Hey Arnold is this story.**

* * *

Helga threw her head on the desk. "My day **cannot** get any more boring than this." muttered Helga..

'_Hah. Maybe if I keep my head down nobody will notice.'_

The teacher began to write the day's notes on the board. She noticed that one of her students weren't paying so much attention.

"Helga, dear? Would you mind lifting your head so we can all see your beautiful face?

No response.

"Helga lift your head, now!"

She buried her face deeper in her arms.

"Helga, do you want me to give you an F for this quarter?"

Helga groaned. She could stand for Bob to lecture her yet once again on "grades". Ms. Taylor also happened to have a "spitting problem".

"Ughhh! Fine!"

"I just **HAD** to sit at the front of the class?"

"Today class, we will be learning about World War I." Ms. Taylor said excitedly. Several groans were heard throughout the class.

"Ms. Taylor, didn't we learn about this _yesterday_?" said Helga with a sharp tone in her voice.

"I think _not_, Helga."

"I think we _did_, Ms. Taylor."

Ms. Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me Helga, but I think I remember what goes on in _my_ classroom." she shot back, slightly angry.

"Well _excuse me _Ms. Taylor but I think we all know your memory isn't exactly what it used to be."

"Well, Helga, last time I checked I was the teacher and you were the student, so I think I control what goes on in my classroom. As a matter of fact, I think I'll give you all a test tomorrow so we can just see how much you remember from "yesterday"."

"Nice going Helga!" muttered Rhonda.

Harold groaned in despair as if he were dying. "Yeah thanks, Helga!

'_Ugh! I hate history.' _

Ms. Taylor began her lecture.

_Not again…_

Helga reached inside her desk. She pulled out a notebook and pretended to take down notes. A few months ago she had found a notebook just thick enough so that she could cut out some of the pages and found a way to stick her diary inside. The square hole was a little big but her diary still was able to fit in. She began to write.

'_Dear dumb diary, looks like I'm stuck inside Ms. Taylor's class once again. Poor little Ms. Taylor has gotten so old, she can't even remember what she did yesterday. To be honest, I'm starting to feel sorry for her. Anyways, today "Dad" told me I have to take a shift at his stupid beeper store today. This should be interesting_

Briiinnnnng!

Thank God! Time for 5th hour. Helga grabbed her things in a hurry and got out of class.

* * *

**Gerald's Point of View**

"Man, they should not hire former military sergeants as gym teachers!"

"Come on Gerald, Mr. Williams isn't that bad."

"You think running 40 laps around the gym isn't bad?!

"Well maybe if you didn't tell him to shut up this wouldn't have happened."

"Are you kidding me? He had it coming!"

"Whatever."

The two walked to there lockers to get their things for their fifth hour, Ms. Taylor.

"Forget what I said about Mr. Williams, I think I hate this class more than Gym!"

"Do you happen to like any classes Gerald?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I do happen to like social studies…"

A smile crept across Gerald's face.

"You only like it because Ms. Jackson has big bo-"

"Hey! Move it football head! Can't you see I have a class to go to!"

"We all do Helga."

"Hmm, funny it seems like someone finally grew a pair."

"Ignore her Arnold. Close your lips and just walk away"

"Fine."

Helga pushed past Arnold as they went in the other direction.

Gerald took his seat in the front of the class. He pulled his chair out and grabbed his books so he could put them in his desk. In the corner he noticed a little pink book.

"What the?"

* * *

A/N: You likey? Let me know in the reviews. Anyways, thanks for reading! :D


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

**A/N:** Hey guys. So recently my story has gotten 5 reviews (A billion thanks to everyone who did) and, drum roll please, 127 views! 127 FREAKIN VIEWS! Seriously, the for lack of a better word, the only thing I can use to describe this is phenomenal.

Here are my replies to everyone that reviewed:

** Nep2uune:** I don't want to reveal too much but let's just say a lot of people are gonna get a glimpse of Helga's diary and eventually, Arnold is going to get a tired of putting up with Helga.

** Hanna Cabrodi:** YOU'RE DARN RIGHT IT IS!

** heyarnoldfan1:** Thanks. Hopefully I can keep it that way.

** 4ElementGirl:** OMG! You are like a legend! I can't believe you took the time out to read and review my story!

** Zim32:** Originally, I was planning to put them in College but it just didn't feel right and I wanted to keep it close to their age so I decided to put them in high school (they'd be about 16 right now) and I don't really think that it would be okay to have a story with 4th graders cursing and swearing. As for the part where you said "I hope this is worth reading", trust me, we're on the same page.

And to all those that read this, I'd like to say uber thanks to you guys too :D .

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Hey Arnold do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction?

*Insert line here*

"Bob's Beeper Emporium, how may I help you?"

Several snickers could be heard on the other line.

"Hello?"

More laughs.

"I'm about to hang up" said Helga, who was just to do just that until she heard a southern voiced start to speak.

"He-hello, is your refrigerator running?" Helga could obviously tell the other person on the line was Stinky.

"Yes, it's doing a freaking marathon along with my treadmill, now get off the phone Stinky before I rip your entrails out and wear them as a hat."

A large amount of laughter went on for a couple of minutes before Stinky finally hung up.

"Ugh, I hate my job."

Helga looked around. Besides furniture and beepers the room was empty. Over time, everyone had switched to cell phones. There hadn't been business in days. She would have happily been sitting in her bed right now but unfortunately, Big Bob had an oh-so important golf tournament to go to.

If Bob didn't install surveillance cameras, Helga probably wouldn't even bother coming to work.

She was half way bored to death. She had to find something to do.

"Think Helga, think." Helga uttered.

Homework? No, she worked with Phoebe on that yesterday. Studying? Same with Phoebe. What else could she possibly do? Maybe she could write in her "notebook"?

She rummaged though her backpack some , tossing out various school supplies in the process. Her pink book was nowhere to be found.

'_Where the hell is it?' _She was beginning to become frustrated.

She poured everything out of her backpack and spread them out.

"Pencils, binder, notebooks…"

No pink book. Helga began to search frantically.

"Crap! I must have left it at school!"

Helga paced around in circles and debated whether or not she should leave the store to look for her diary. She began to think of her diary becoming school gossip and started to shudder. Helga looked up at the surveillance cameras. 

She knew she would end up in the trophy room having a long conversation with Bob over the importance of the Pataki reputation but this was an emergency. She didn't lose a freaking text book, for Pete's sake it was her diary. Secrets, rants, crushes, almost everything that went on in her life was in that small, pink book. If her diary got loose, she would have to go through hell.

Helga decided on her diary. She got on her bike and raced down the street to her house. Helga jumped off and ran through the front door.

"_Now where the hell is Miriam?"_

She looked in the kitchen. No sign of her. The dining room? Empty. Living room? Same.

Basement? Ditto. The master bedroom? Nothing. Her bedroom? Nope. The attic? Zip.

The only place left was the…bathroom? Helga opened the door. Inside she saw her mom passed out on the bath tub.

Helga shook her mom awake.

"Huh, dear?"

"Mom I'm taking the car."

"Ok sweetie." she slurred.

Helga walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door. She grabbed the keys off of the dining room table and raced back outside to their sedan. She pulled open the door and started the engine.

Insert line here

**Meanwhile at Arnold's House…**

"My beloved, my heart burns for you with desire,

My lips wish they could connect with yours

My arms ache, longing to get a hold of you

Oh my darling why must I wear this facade?" Said Harold, over dramatically, pantomiming each line.

Everybody except a certain football was dying with laughter.

"That's not funny guys. It's actually somebody's feelings you know.

"Come on Arnold, get a sense of humor." said Gerald

"Yeah!" said Stinky. "That was hilarious."

"Read another page." panted Harold, who was almost out of breath from laugh so hard.

"If you say so." said Gerald. He began to turn the page.

Arnold grabbed his hand before he had a chance. "Stop!" he commanded. "Tomorrow, I'm going to take this diary back to where you found it. Laughing at somebody's personal feelings isn't right.

Several groans were heard.

"Whatever Arnold."

"I know what you're trying to do! Trying to get past ol' Curly huh? We all know your plan of taking it with you so you can turn it in to some sort of teen drama, eh? Not on my watch!"

Several stares were directed at Curly.

"I have to go anyways." said Stinky

"Me too." said Harold

"Bye Arnold."

One by one, they all eventually left.

Insert line here

Helga was about halfway down the road until the car stopped. Somebody had left the gas tank on E.

"God." she scoffed "It's like I'm in some horribly written fan fiction."

Luckily she had stopped by Hillwood Mall so getting help wouldn't be too hard. She got out of the car and walked inside the mall.

Trying to find somebody that would help wouldn't so hard right?

She approached a man who seemed friendly enough.

"Um, sir would you-"

"Nope sorry not interested."

"I'm not selling anything." replied Helga fiercely. "Anyways do you think you could help me out?"

Her words had fallen on deaf ears.

She walked over to another man who looked like he was in his mid 20's.

"Hi would you mind helping me out. My car kinda went dead on me." The man looked at Helga up and down and started to grin.

"Sure there's always room for the ladies." he said raising his eyebrows up and down. He quickly made an attempt to grab her by the waist.

Helga swiftly reacted by kicking where the sun don't shine.

"I don't think so, Bucko!"

"Oooh, feisty, I like that!" he uttered, catching his breath.

Helga got out of there, quick and went back to her car. She saw an auburn haired woman talking to someone.

"Ma'am would you mind helping me out?" asked Helga.

"Well I would be ever so happy to do that Helga."

"Lila?!"

"Yes, Helga?"

This was Helga's last chance. If she ever wanted to see her diary again, she was going to have to roll with the punches.

"Erm, Lila, would you, mind giving me a ride to school."

"What ever would you need me to do that for?"

'_C'mon be nice Helga.' _

"Umm, I left my dia- erm- notebook at school."

"Of course!"

Helga stepped into the passenger side Lila's Ford Explorer and Lila started the car.

Soon enough they had reached their high school, West Bloomfield High, and she got out of the car.

"Stay here Lila!"

Helga ran upstairs to her locker to see if she had left it there. She turned her combination and opened the door. Her pink book was nowhere to be found. She ran across the hallway to her fifth hour and turned the knob.

"Shit!" The door was locked.

She ran back downstairs to find the janitor. She ran through about 17 hallways before she finally heard mumbling. It had to be him.

"Mr. Newton? Is that you?"

Startled, a magazine with a lady in a bikini fell out his hands.

"Look kid, school ended about half an hour ago. What are you still doing here?"

"Just give me the keys."

"It'll be a cold day in he-"

Before the janitor could get another word out Helga snatched the keys out of his hands.

She ran back up the stairs and unlocked the door. Inside the classroom she could see tomorrow's lesson on the board.

"Tomorrow's gonna be interesting." uttered Helga looking at the board.

She walked over to the desk and once again searched for her diary. The desk was completely empty.

"Son of a bit-"

Insert line here

The next day Arnold made sure to get to class early so he could return the diary. He walked into the classroom over to Gerald's desk. Before he put it back in he looked at the cover. That was funny. He could've sworn he had seen that very same diary somewhere before. A wave of curiosity crept over him. Should he open it? No it was somebody else's **PERSONAL** diary. Right?

A little peek wouldn't hurt.

Arnold flipped to a random page and read from the top.

_Dear diary, mom was passed out on the floor today again. Dad yelled at me for not winning the academic games. Olga went on and on about her audition at the theater downtown . Another usual day. Oh and almost forgot. Guess what "Little Miss Perfect" did today. Brag about their new MANSION her family was getting Yup. A freaking mansion. I swear one more thing and I will LOSE IT._

Arnold was about to turn a page but stopped himself. He couldn't. He just sat there for a moment. An idea sparked. What if….

He reached for a pencil and began to write.

Insert Line here

**A/N:** Phew. That was exhausting. Sorry for any errors, I was kinda in a rush. I may not be able to update in a while because it's that dreaded time of month. That's right time for school :P (What else?). Anyways, I am going to be busy, busy, busy, and I won't be able to update for awhile because of school and I'm working on a bunch of other stories so wish me luck! Anyways, that review button down there is looking a bit depressed. Maybe you can help it out ;)

Thanks to all who read!


End file.
